cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Cookie/LINE
Angel Cookie is an S-grade cookie, and has an unlimited magnetic aura. This cookie is unlocked once you have reached Level 30. Originally, this cookie's energy was a little lower than average S-grade cookies, only 145 energy. However, a recent change has just boosted the maximum energy of this cookie to 160 energy. Its best combination is the Wishing Star, which allows reviving Angel Cookie with an extra 40~140 energy, plus 40 more from the Combination Bonus. Strategy Its magnetic aura enables the cookie to attract every items, and stacks well with other source of magnetic aura. Combining Angel Cookie with Fairy Cookie, Angel Cookie's Holy Feather, and the Random Boost (though it is optional), could create huge magnetic aura to attract every items on screen and also letting the Magnet Jellies do no effect at all. Meanwhile, using each power-up personally has slightly weaker power than the Angel Cookie. This is useful in Bonus Time, as it has the potential to take nearly all the jellies on screen. It is usually good at collecting items located at tight spots near the obstacles or certain holes. It is also a good starter cookie. New players are strongly recommended to maximize their Angel Cookie level as soon as possible, as its treasure is very vital in both coin farming or high scoring. Upgrading this cookie to level 8 will attract almost everything on the board. Using Angel Cookie's Holy Feather and this cookie will attract everything on the board (except Dark Moon Jellies or flying jellies). Skill Surrounded by magnetic field, which gets stronger with upgrades Description Still a baby, Angel Cookie is slowly mastering the art of flying. For now, it got merely one inch off the ground. It cannot fly cause the wings are not fully grown yet, not because of its disproportionately large head (as some Cookies claim). The Magnetic aura is as strong as ever though, easily catching all nearby Jellies and Coins. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages * Shall we? * Blessings to you! * May luck be on our side! * One day... I'll fly up into the sky! * Are you ready? Let's fly! Updates *July 10, 2014 **Added new combi with Glitter Ball.. Trivia * Angel Cookie does not shake the ground when landing onto the ground under the effects of a Giant Jelly. This is likely because the fact that Angel Cookie is hovering. However, some ground-shaking effect will still trigger that requires you to hit the ground while Giant such as Prosperity Bracelet of Earth. * Starting August 1, 2014 - a game update includes 100,000 coins as a reward for any players who can obtain Angel Cookie with Crystal or Coin purchase. Some older players who have bought Angel Cookie prior the date will also receive the same reward. * Angel Cookie has the female pronoun "her" in the description silently removed in Cookie Run: New World update. * Thus, Angel Cookie is now the first Cookie to have been referred to as 'it' in its description, going by the order of the Cookies. The other three are Snow Sugar Cookie, Peppermint Cookie, and Cinnamon Cookie. * Angel Cookie was the first cookie which has a specific event promoting players to upgrade the cookie. * Angel Cookie is potentially the youngest overall Cookie in the game as this is a baby in the description. However, this can be disputed due to how Apple Cookie is represented/empathized as a child in the description and gameplay. * Angel Cookie is the only S-grade Cookie associated with an A-grade Pet. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Angel Cookie is dressed up as a simple ghost. References Gallery angelsprites.png|Angel Cookie's sprite sheet. ch12 halloween.png|Angel Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. angel.png|Angel Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality test. Theme3.jpg|Angel Cookie in "Come with me..." from Photo Challenge. This shows that Angel and Devil Cookie are opposites. BT Only Girl Cookies.png|Extra XP event in which Angel Cookie is participating as girls cookie. Category:Cookies Category:S-grade cookies Category:1st Cookie Army Category:Female